


Stay With Me

by SaboxLuffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaboxLuffy/pseuds/SaboxLuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy has auto phobia and Sabo stays with him dead!ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acknowledge

He looked scared when I saw him, all alone. I couldn't help but wonder why, but you know that just me. He was curled up in the art room, near the white board, hands over head.   
"Hi." I smiled to him, lending him a hand. "I'm Sabo."  
He hesitated to take my hand. "I'm Luffy." He says nervously as he quickly walked to one of desk not facing me.  
I chuckled at his shyness. "What are you doing here alone?" I asked as I came up to him. He shivered at my sudden appearance, which I couldn't help but chuckle at. "Um, well Hancock-sensei asked me to clear the art materials." I stepped away from him and walked near a desk with a book on it. "Ok, I just came to get my book." I said grabbing my book and walking towards the door.  
"Oh." He simply said as he grabbed the paint brush on the desk and put them in cup. It took him only a second to realize I never left. "I thought you left." He said as he was startled to see me.  
"No." I said simply with a smile  
He looked at me and then smiled suddenly, as if he was now at ease, but I shrugged it off.

I let out a hand towards him as I stood at the doorway; he looked at my hand and stared at me with confusion. "Take it." I said simply. He cautiously did so, and I pulled him out of the classroom, causing him to let out a yelp. 

"W-What are you doing?" He said as he yanked his hand away from mine. "College is over isn't?" I said grabbing his hand back.  
He pulled away again, which made me frown. "I still have to finish my task." He said stuttering. "Alone?" I said as I cocked my head to the side. I don't know what but it looked as if he muttered something underneath his breath, "What was that?" "Oh nothing." 

The walk between us was silent, I stopped holding his hands at the first few minutes and simply just let go. I couldn't help but chuckle at times at how he'd always get chills. "So where exactly are you taking me?" He said nervously as he took a quick look at me. "I don't really know, Places." I said unsure. The silence that was once upon us rained on us again.

Finally out of College grounds, I had unexpectedly snapped my fingers as if I had just remembered something. "Want to go to the carnival?" I said as a smile plastered around my face. "What?!" He said surprised at what I offered. I chuckled at his shocked face. It only took him a second to get back at ease. "Sure I'd love to." he said as I a big grin plaster on his face. I couldn't help but feel all warm in the inside as I saw it.

The entrance to the carnival was free, apparently a festival was being held. Not really knowing what to say, I decided to talk about art class, I mean that is where I first met him. "Do you like art?" I said randomly.  
"It's ok; I wouldn't say I'm an artist."  
"Oh well, I love art." I said as if I was brag.  
"I know." He said as we walked to the cotton candy stand.  
"How?" I said as I looked at him in confusion.  
"I'm in the same class as you." He said simply as if it wasn't much of a deal.  
"Oh." That's all I could find myself saying.

How could I have never noticed him, I'm pretty sure I have glanced around the classroom at least once a while. Wait; is he also in my other classes?

"You don't have to feel bad about it." He says turning to me and giving a quick smile. "Honestly we have the same class together, you just never noticed me because I will always have my head down."  
I chuckle at his words. "Yeah, class can be boring." "Want to go on the Ferris wheel." I suddenly ask him  
He ate the last piece of his cotton candy and threw it in the trash before answering me, "sure."

"So exactly why did you want to take me here?" He asks out of the blue.  
I close my eyes and reopen them as if I was in thought. "I don't know I just wanted to know you better that’s it. Honestly the truth is I-" I was interrupted by the sound of a beep. 

I saw him pull out his cell and suddenly laugh. I couldn't help but feel curious about who he was texting. "Friend?" I asked as if it was a full sentence. He looked up at me before responding, "Yea, he's wondering where I am."  
"Why?" I ask curiously  
"I'm stay over at his place." He answers me casually  
"All the time?" I questioned  
"Y-Yeah." He says this time answering me nervously.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel angered and sad inside. I was about to ask who he hanged with that is until the ferris wheel suddenly stopped and pushed us out of our seats.

It didn't take us long to realize what kind of position we were in. I could see his black raven hair and his innocent eyes as I lay underneath him, and he could see my curly blond hair and my surprised expression as lay above me. Both of our faces turned red, and we quickly moved away.  
"S-Sorry." I say with my face still red. I put my hand over my chest, it was still beating, and it felt loud.  
"It's ok." He says giving a nervous chuckle. 

There was now an uncomfortable silence between us, that was until I broke it. "We should probably get out." I say nervously. Ugh, why was I hesitating, and why is my heart still beating. "Yeah, you're right." He says moving towards the door.

"Thanks for bringing me here, but I think we both should go home." He says as we both step out of the Ferris wheel.   
"Yeah you're right the streets look kind of empty."

"E-Empty?" He says with his body shivering.  
"Yeah." I say slowly now wondering what the matter with him is. "Are you ok?"  
"Oh, uh no." He says really quickly turning away from me. Ok he was definitely lying.  
"Seriously what's wrong?" I say seriously this time, moving so I can face him.

It took him a while to say it but he did.  
"I have auto phobia, ok?" I'm scared of being alone, and I find it very unpleasing. Plus the only people that know this are my friends, I don't tell anyone because I feel like they'd laugh at me." 

"I'm not laughing." I say seriously to him.  
He didn't say anything, he simply smiles. "I guess you're not, huh?"

"I can walk you home." I say all normally. The atmosphere around us was silent until I realized what I said. "O-Only if you want, I mean you don't have to yes." I corrected myself. Why was I blushing, I only see him as a friend right? 

"I-It's ok. You can walk me."   
"Really?" I say surprised at how he allowed it so easily.  
"Yeah," he says with a smile "let me just text my friend Usopp and tell him I'll be staying at my place with you." He says as he pulls out his cell phone  
Usopp? I've definitely heard of that name. "Big Afro, Long nose?" I questioned hoping to see if I was right  
"That's him." 

I finally arrived in Luffy's home. It looked clean like nothing has been touched.  
"Wow, you rarely visit your home do you?" I say chuckling.  
"Yeah, I used to live here with my older brother Ace, but he passed."   
I was about to ask how, but judging by the look on his face, I dropped it. 

"Huh. Looks like it is raining." I say as I look out the window.  
"Oh well I'm glad we're already i-" Luffy's sentence was cut off by a huge sound of a thunder's clap. The last thing I heard was a loud "yelp" from Luffy's direction, and him wrapping his hands around me. 

"S-Sorry." He says hesitantly as he quickly pulled away.  
"Y-Yeah, we better go to bed." I say giving out a nervous chuckle with my face getting red. Wow, I sound so stupid right now.

I was currently in Luffy's room and wow did it feel awkward. Sleeping in the same room and all. It's not that I don't want to, It's just that I. Why do I even?  
My thoughts were interrupted as the sound of Luffy's voice entered my ears.   
"Thanks, Sabo." He says softly causing me turn around and faces me.

We bother were now facing each other.  
"Thanks for being here with me." He says with his cheeks becoming a tinted red, as he then kissed me on my cheek.  
"Well goodnight!" He says quickly as he turned around and faced the wall. 

My face was in shock as I turned to the ceiling, I then smiled to myself. "Yep, I seriously am in love with him." I say to myself as I could feel my heart beating rapidly as I lay beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luffy." I shook him again for like the third time.  
"Luffy!" I finally yell out.  
He flutters his eyes open, and gives out a yawn, and wow was it cute. "Good Morning."  
"More like bad morning." I say rolling my eyes. "We're late."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Luffy blurts as he scatters off the bed.  
"I did, but you're the one over sleeping like an angel." I say without realizing what I said.  
"What was that?" He asks trying to confirm what I had said  
I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "Nothing. nothing." I say waving my hand back and forth as if I was trying to swat a fly.  
We stood in silence for 10 seconds until I got my brain back in check.  
"What are we even doing!" I yell as I started to move, so did Luffy.

It's safe to say that we made it, on time, for a surprise test. Luffy and I had just walked in the middle of Mihawk-sensei, our ceramics teacher, telling about the surprise test we are going to have.  
"Ah Sabo, our won-" Mihawk says then stops as soon as he sees Luffy.  
"Hmm," He says as he looks at the clock then back at us duo. "You two came late, plus you entered in the class at the same time. What's going on?" He says with a smirk  
"What?!" I say startled as I feel my cheeks burn red.  
"N-Nothing is going on." Luffy says as he quickly walks away from me and to his desk.  
"Yea, nothing." I say doing the same.  
Mihawk simply nodded, and gave us an "Ok just checking."  
"Ok students, open your test books."

The amount of groans rang in my ears as the test was finished, I really didn't mind it much because I was just lost in space. Well not anymore since my friend Koala had to tap me. I was feeling so peaceful.  
"Yes?" I say in a question form.  
"So?" She says with her eyebrows moving up twice, and her thumb pointing to someone.  
Not getting the idea of her perky eyebrows, I simply just looked at who she was pointing to.

The first thing my eyes met was a male with green hair and a scar that ran over his left eye, plus he seemed to be talking to, it was luffy. I watched how they both talked and laughed, I couldn't help but feel jealous inside. They probably were just friends, or more... Luffy had stopped talking as soon as he noticed me gazing at him. I simply gave a smile, small wave and turned away with a blush on my face.

"Luffy, huh?" Koala said as my eyes returned to her.  
Knowing what she meant, I felt my face burn red.  
"Y-Yeah, what about him." I say trying to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about.  
Well, it didn't work.  
"Don't try to pretend Sabo, I know you like him." She says putting emphasis on the word like. 

I could feel my face warm as ever, why can't these last 8 minutes just fly by.  
"I don't know what your talking about." I say stuttering  
"Oh really" She says with a smirk. And then she did the unthinkable. "Luffy! Sabo Li-" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could say anymore. I took a quick glance at Luffy, I could see him staring at me with confusion.  
"Oh it's nothing." I say giving a nervous chuckle. He simply just shrugged and went on talking with his greened hair friend.  
"O.k...O.k... I like him." I say in low voice as I face back to Koala.  
She put on a grin like she accomplished something.

"Ok class, we have 2 minutes left of class so why don't you head down to your next class already." Mihawk informed us. "Oh and Luffy, I need you to stay after school, you too Zoro." 

"Aw, why?" Whined the green haired male which Luffy sat besides.  
Oh so that's his name.  
"Just stay after." Mihawk said once again. "Now all of you get."

"Well I got to head down to my other class." Koala said as soon as I got up from my seat.  
"Ok, see you later." I say waving her goodbye.

At corner of my eye, I could see Zoro also leaving, thank goodness.  
"Mind If I walk with you?" I say with as I walk towards Luffy

"S-Sure." He says nervously with a smile.

As Luffy and I walked out to the hall, we noticed it was getting crowded.  
"We need to move fast." I say grabbing Luffy's hand without realization and pulling him towards Smoker's Astronomy Class." 

As we arrived, I saw that Luffy's face was red. It took me 10 seconds to realize I was holding his hand. "S-Sorry..." I say with a blush rising up to my face

Smoker was one of those strict teachers, As a strict teacher he would always start his class early, so right now Luffy and I are considered late.  
"Sabo, Luffy, you're late, sit down." He says as soon as we entered the classroom.  
I gritted my teeth. "If the bell doesn't dismiss me, then the bell shouldn't decide when I come to class." I muttered on my friend.  
I heard my friend Robin giggle when I said that.  
"Sabo, always so hilarious." She says.

Smoker's class was just boring as always, still it's not like all classes are supposed to be fun, like the ones in elementary. Although, I wondered how I managed to get passing grades in this class. Right now Luffy and I were just playing rock-paper-scissors while Smoker was just talking about whatever.  
"Yes, I win again." Luffy says with an excited smile. Just seeing his smile made me happy of course, I really needed to tell him how I feel. 

"Seems like you too are having a good time." Robin says interrupting our game.  
"Y-Yeah." I say with a small blush appearing on my cheeks."Um, Robin can we talk for a sec." I say looking at Luffy then at her.  
"Sure." She says simply

I pulled a piece a paper and wrote something on it. I was eager to know if Luffy was taken. Passing her the note, she smiled as she read it. At first she didn't understand but then she knew. She caught on quickly on what I meant. I received the note back with a simple no. I tore up the note and simply put it in my pocket.

"What were you and Robin talking about." Luffy asks as I return my attention to him.  
"Nothing." I say with a smile.  
"Oh." He says simply with his frown changing to a smile. 

Time in Smoker's class seemed to be moving fast, well that is because I was being distracted by Luffy. Ugh, I just can't help it, he's just so captivating. There were times that Luffy and I would get caught by Smoker, and without realizing it, time seemed to be moving pretty quickly. 

"Head out, and don't forget about the assignment I assigned to you." Smoker said as the bell rung  
I doubt anyone was listening due to the way most people were eager scurry off.

"So you guys want to eat out near the garden for lunch?" Robin offers us as we step out the classroom.  
"Sure." Luffy and I say in unison.

Robin, Luffy, and I head down to the canteen collect our Lunch and invite our other friends to join us.

"So Luffy told you about his phobia?" Nami asked as moved her long orange hair out of her face, and stuffed a piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouse.  
"Yeah, but you guys didn't have to force him to say it." I say giving out a chuckle.  
"Well that's just us," Zoro said giving a shrug "besides that's not the only thing he wants to tell you, ain't that right luffy?"  
Luffy's face started to change red, as I took a glance at him. "Zoro!" He yelled making it sound like a whine.

The whole group started laughing out, well except me because I was oblivious of what happened.  
"Zoro stop messing with people's personal life." Usopp said giving him a whack on the head. "Or I'll tell Sanji 'something'" He now threatened.  
Zoro spat out his cola before saying anything. "You wouldn't dare!" Zoro said glaring at him.  
"What? It can't be that bad right, marimo?" Sanji says becoming curiosed.  
"What was it you called me?" Zoro says with anger know boiling inside him.

Within a short time, Zoro and Sanji broke out into a fight, good thing Nami and Koala were here to give their power kicks.  
"Man you guys would never stop arguing." 

Time was speeding up as we continued to babble on about whatever, when it came down to the last 9 minutes I suggested we all go inside, they agreed. We all dumped our trash in the trash that was near the big tree. One by one we entered back inside the canteen, as Luffy was heading in, he had somehow tripped on the stairs, good thing I was there to catch him.  
"Uh, guys?" Usopp and Robin said in harmony.

It took me a while to realize what kind of position I was in. I currently laid on the ground, while Luffy sat on my midriff.  
"Well this is just awkward." I say chuckling awkwardly as my face turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece doesn't belong to me.  
> Also I would like to thank Zorchide for bookmarking my post.  
> Come back soon for the next chapter.


End file.
